helioscraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampires
Overview''' Vampirism has existed for over 3000 years and is an ailment affecting every race except for orcs. Originally created as a means to immortality the curse has been modified and consumed by dark magic, turning it into a devastating anthama. The immortal, bloodsucking creatures usually either go insane with bloodlust or die by the stake. Those who survive have a calculative nature that can be more deadly than their physical abilities and their disabilities can even be their downfall. '''Physical changes Vampires mostly keep their human appearance, however upon turning a vampire tends to gain a deathly pallor and differing eye colours. All vampires have a red ring around the iris, however though it tends to be unnoticeable or cast to the side as the eyes being bloodshot. There is also a clear film that develops around the iris which contributes to night vision though also causes their eyes to glow like cats when light shines on them. Vampires nails also thicken and lengthen about half an inch, growing into lethal claws though these can be filed down. Another well known attribute of vampires are their canines sharpening into fangs. As well as this vampires senses increase dramatically. Their eyesight is increased as well, usually being able to see more detail and almost twice as far as the normal human being. As well as this they have night vision, being able to see almost as well as they can in daylight in full darkness. Their sense of smell also heightens being able to smell exposed blood in the next room over. While their smell is attuned towards blood, they can certainly smell other things better than humans. Another great asset is their hearing, it being near doubled upon turning. It is not uncommon for a vampire to be able to hear whispers through a wall. Vampires have different physical weaknesses and Strengths as well. Their skin is very sensitive, it burning easily. While they won’t catch fire their skin will burn easily, getting deep red sunburns after being exposed to sunlight from five minutes and midday and 20 at dusk and dawn. After about ten to thirty minutes they will begin getting second and later third degree burns. Eventually the burns will kill the vampire. Vampires also can not touch silver as it will burn their skin like acid. The reason is unknown to most however it is theorized it is do to the dark magic seeped into the curse. Another object they are weak to are wooden objects. Thiers skin for some reason can very easily be punctured by wooden stakes. Vampires also have a healing factor, a large gash healing in less than 24 hours. Unlike some rumours a stab into the neck or the stomach will indeed kill the vampire like a normal human. Upon turning vampires strength doubles initially along with their speed and agility. As they age these physical abilities grow in power though there's rarely any noticeable difference until over 100 years of living as a vampire. Mental Attributes Unlike demonic possession vampires keep their mental attributes for the most part. Vampires do gain an acute awareness to their surroundings, this being assisted by their heightened senses. They also have a tendency to bloodlust from their insatiable thirst for blood. This is perhaps one of the greatest downfalls of the curse. When in bloodlust most vampires are only instinct and only hunters. They may either die from going insane entirely or by being hunted. Turning The turning process happens over around two to three days as the body adjusts itself to the curse. The process is extremely painful and sometimes even kills the host. After fully turning the thirst for blood increases and increases until they drink or bloodlust. Immortality Vampires are known to be immortal, some cast it as a myth however it is the very opposite if you consider not aging to be immortality. While vampires can die from mostly every wound that could kill a human they will never age. Their bodies permanently stay in the form it was in when turned. This means a nine year old child who lives through turning will remain a nine year old child for the rest of their life and an eighty year old woman will remain 80 Vampires in society Vampires are considered demonic and heretical. There are very few societies who allow vampires, the small amount sometimes even being raided and destroyed. Vampires either stay completely hidden or create their own covens to interact with each other. There is even a small and unstable government amongst most vampires. Some covens are considered noble and others dirt. While the noble society of vampires tends to keep them in a feeling of a hierarchy some vampires strive for aristocracy in none immortal societies. Though due to the need of hiding it is rare for one to make it so far without being discovered but a few do. Trivia * Some seek the curse for revenge and some for militaristic reasons, this sometimes leading to their death when discovered * Vampires of the mai race always have Orange eyes.